


Conniver

by Prudence_Chastity



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack, F/F, Futa!Fang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudence_Chastity/pseuds/Prudence_Chastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serah's about to get married and wants to have a little experience before her honeymoon. Good thing she has a sister who's willing to show her a thing or two. Even better that her sister has a girlfriend with the right equipment to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conniver

"Claire," Serah bit her lower lip nervously, looking up from her bonding pendant that Snow had given her when he proposed. Lightning glanced up from the paper she was paroozing to arch a questioning eyebrow at her little sister. "Claire, I'm nervous..."

 _Nervous..._ "About...marrying Snow?" Lightning's voice gained a hopeful edge. "If you're having doubts, Serah, you shouldn't do it. Wait a little. Give it some time to feel different until you're sure, you know. You don't want to-"

"Claire!" Serah interrupted, blushing fiercely. "Not about that!"

Lightning exhaled her disappointment. "Oh..."

"Well," Serah continued. "A little about that, actually. But I love Snow! I wish you'd like him more for me..."

"He's a guy, Serah." Lightning shook her head. "You need a good woman in your life." Serah deflated, downtrodden, and Lightning sighed, feeling just a twinge of guilt. Just a twinge. "What're you nervous about, Serah?"

"Nothing..." Serah stared at the floor gloomily. "You'll just take it as another reason why I should go totally lesbian and cancel my marriage."

"Ser-ahh." Serah pouted at the floor. Lightning sighed again. _Damn pouts._ They always got her. Whether it was her sister or Fang or even Vanille, Lightning was a sucker when the girl started pouting. "Serah, I won't take it that way." Lightning paused. "Or if I do, I promise not to say it, at least."

Serah looked up at her through wounded eyes. "...you promise?"

Another sigh. "I won't say anything." Lightning reiterated. "To show why you'd be better off liking girls, no matter how tempting or strong the evidence. Promise."

Serah gave her a suspicious look, but seemed to let Lightning's sneaky edge go. Taking in a deep breath, she prepared herself. "Okay," Serah bit her bottom lip again. "Okay, then I'll tell you." Lightning waited. "It's just...I'm kinda nervous, Claire. About sleeping with Snow. Not sleeping, I mean, but like... _sleeping, sleeping_ with him."

Lightning resisted the urge to tell Serah to call the wedding off again. "Oh?"

"Yeah..." Serah fidgeted. "I mean, I know what an orgasm feels like and everything, thanks to you, but the situation...it's...different. With him. He has...other stuff down there. And I- I've never even seen it before, you know? Not a real one anyway."

"You've never seen Snow's equipment before?" Lightning had to bite her tongue again to stop from continuing that sentence. Unfortunately plagued with a mental picture of her curious sister and Snow- _ugh._ Still, it felt a little satisfying when Serah shook her head no, that she hadn't _seen_ Snow- Lightning felt a little burst of happiness erupt through her at the thought.

"But," Serah went on. "I know what's down there and everything, it's just... I'm kinda...kinda scared." Serah swallowed. "It won't be like having you inside of me. You were nice and you fit right in all perfectly and everything. But then I watched- I've watched some porn, actually...and it...it was terrifying! When he jerked into her, you could hear her pain, groaning and like, shaking under him, she was practically writhing and screaming before he even started thrusting- I was almost crying _for_ her, it looked so awful!"

Lightning let out a longer sigh, understanding why Serah had come to her about this and not Vanille when her opinion of their marriage was clear. "Serah..." Lightning tried to put this as un-awkwardly as possible. "I don't really wanna know what bad porn you looked up, but it _is_ actually nice. And I think he would- but you can tell Snow to take it easy with you. It doesn't have to be about jerking into you roughly with one painful lurch- if you take it slow, going in for the first time, you can just let your body stretch gradually...and it does feel good. But you _should_ take it slow, especially with that mammoth. Potentially, it could be as horrifying as what you saw, yes, but...even though I still don't approve, I don't think Snow would do that to you. Just so long as you stay on top. I don't want you squished."

Serah sighed, still looking frightened and a little gloomy. "I just...I wish I knew exactly what it was like. And! What if I'm bad, Claire? What if I suck at straight sex? I don't know the first thing about how to turn a man on. I mean, he gets hard when I kiss him sometimes- " Lightning flinched, not liking or wanting the visuals. "But I could still be awful. The other day, Lebreau was talking and, I never knew you could give a guy a _bad_ blow job- but she was telling me about it, how she knows guys who've complained about other girlfriends in the bar and bad sex and bad oral and- what if I'm like that?" Serah was near tears now. "What if I'm terrible in bed with a man?"

"Serah," Lightning cringed. Consoling wasn't her speciality and she felt especially terrible at it when she honestly just wanted to convince Serah over to women. And now Serah was about to cry, too. "You're not going to be bad in bed, Serah. You're amazing when you're with me."

"But that's with you!" Serah pointed out. "You're totally a girl! I won't- what if I..." Serah sniffled and Lightning thought desperately of some way to help and assure Serah- and then, seemingly out of nowhere, the perfect solution came to her, just like that.

"Serah, I've got it." Lightning stood from her chair and walked over to Serah's side, where she hugged an arm around her sister and Serah gratefully embraced her back. "You're nervous about your inexperience, right?" Serah sniffled and Lightning squeezed her. "What if I could give you experience in that way, so you're more ready for Snow, later?"

"But...how?"

"We can use Fang." Lightning told her. "She's got all the right equipment for you- minus the flat chest and extra hair and oversized body and all..." Serah frowned. "But she can teach you everything you need to know about turning on equipment like that. You can even see how it feels with her- and practice, so you're not so nervous."

Serah blinked as the thought rolled over her mind. _Hey, that's actually not a bad idea..._ "Really?"

"Yeah," Lightning tugged Serah over. "We can go right now, even." She started to lead Serah upstairs with her. "You're on your birth control now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Serah nodded. "Lebreau gave me some to get me started and re-order my body to it. I've been taking it for a week now." Serah fidgeted. "It does weird things to your body, Sis. I've been getting _really_ hot lately. I'm sure I'll adjust, but...I've been going through so many panties..."

Lightning arched an eyebrow at her little sister skeptically. "Is it supposed to do that, Serah?"

"I donno. Lebreau told me I'd be feeling extremely sensitive, and that it was normal..."

"Do you feel sensitive now?"

"I have been, yeah..."

"Well, if it's normal... I guess that's fine." Lightning reached the top of the stairs and started down the hall to the farthest room.

"You don't use birth control, Claire?"

Lightning snorted. "Fang won't get me pregnant 'till I tell her to."

Serah blinked. "That's... a lotta control you have on her."

Lightning gave Serah a little smile. "It's good for her." Reaching their room, Lightning stepped inside and flicked on the light. On the far bed, Fang slumbered peacefully in a plain white t and boxers, undisturbed by the sudden brightness. Lightning started over to the bed and bent over to kiss Fang softly. Serah shivered and cursed the pregnancy pills Lebreau had given her for making her so sensitive, even just to visuals.

On the bed, Fang mumbled, "Mmm," coming to with the delightful pressure of familiar lips against hers. Leaning into those lips, Fang kissed back, lifting a hand to Lightning's cheek to stroke the skin there before Lightning pulled back.

"Afternoon, Fang."

"Good afternoon, Claire." Fang tugged her back down to her, never being able to have enough of Lightning's delicious lips. After a moment, Lightning pulled away again and Fang opened her eyes dreamily, loving Lightning's wake-up calls. Looking up at Lightning, she smiled, but paused when she observed a curious expression on Lightning's face- one of waiting and expectation. _Oh crap._ Fang tried to remember what she must have forgotten. _What'd I do? I called the wedding hall for her sister earlier this week and pushed back our reservations at Nautilus, think, Fang, think, I also...oh shit! The Save-the-Dates! But why would Lightning look expectantly to me about that? You'd think she'd almost be happy, with how against the wedding she is and all..._

Fang gulped. "...what'd I do?"

Lightning glanced over her shoulder and grinned momentarily at Serah. "Nothing, Fang." Lightning turned back to her girlfriend. "Unless there _is_ something you did that you're not telling me..."

"What? No! I didn't do anything!"

"Then calm down." Lightning told her, grinning. "And come here, you." Lightning tugged Fang up into a kneel and matched their mouths again. Moaning into Fang's mouth, she tugged Fang against her and Fang scooted forward on her knees until her arousal bumped and slid against Lightning's leg. Lightning stopped abruptly. "Oh- hey, you're already aroused. That's good. Serah, come here."

"Serah?" Fang choked, suddenly a lot more self-conscious now that she realized Lightning's little sister was in the room. She pulled close to Lightning, hiding her evident arousal between Light's legs. She looked over at Lightning's sister blushingly before turning back to stare at Lightning's neck and try to calm herself. "Uhh, Claire..."

"It's okay, Fang." Lightning reassured her. "Listen, Serah and I have been talking. She's nervous about what her first time with Snow will be like. I'm trying to settle her down, so we're going to show her how nice this kind of sex can be."

Fang blinked at her girlfriend, not sure she was hearing Lightning correctly. "...You want us to have sex in front of Serah?"

Lightning snorted. "No, Fang." Fang breathed a sigh of relief. Not that she wasn't into _some_ kinky stuff, but that was kind of extreme. "I want you to have sex with Serah." Fang stiffened. "To practice with her a bit. I want to show her different things she can do to you to get her more comfortable with handling erections."

"You...you want me to fuck your sister, Claire?"

"Not fuck her," Lightning corrected. " _Teach_ her. The fucking will just be an added bonus along the way. Alright? Let's get started. Fang, take your boxers off."

Fang didn't move. "I feel lightheaded."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a girl, Fang."

"She almost seems more shy than me." Serah blushed. "It's kinda making me feel better."

"Hear that, Fang? Even the virgin's feeling braver than you."

"Hey!" Serah protested, reddening.

"You want me to fuck your sister..." Fang repeated, eyes dizzy.

"Fang, snap out of it." Lightning gave her a little shake, holding her by the shoulders. "Don't make me get the rope."

Fang jerked, snapping out of the daze and looked at her, horrified. "Stop spending time around Jihl, Claire! She's twisting your mind!"

"Back on subject." Lightning looked down between her legs where Fang was still hiding her covered erection. "Serah needs help, Fang. I'd do it myself if I could, but you're the one with the essentials. Help her out, okay?"

"But..." Fang looked at a loss for words.

"Just pretend it's me." Lightning told her. "Same hair, easy enough." Lightning glanced over at her sister before reaching over to take out her hairband and loose her hair. "First lesson, Serah- everybody likes to pull. That's universal. Or I'm assuming, anyway, since Fang likes to tug...anyways, Fang, take off your boxers already." Lightning pulled away from Fang to give her space to do that.

"Claire..." Fang still sounded timid and distinctly afraid when Lightning stepped away. "You're staying here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I kinda want you here too." Serah confessed. "It's still kinda scary, even if it's just Fang..."

"Listen to you two little girls," Lightning rolled her eyes again. "Of course I'll be here. Who else is going to instruct? Fang, while she's groaning and so hard her 'talk' dissolves to growling?"

"Claire!"

"Look, your penis is still saying 'yes,' Fang, now strip outta your shorts before we talk it all down and I start off by having Serah tease you up."

"...Jihl is a _really_ bad influence on you, Light." Fang squeezed her eyes shut. "You just want me to show it to her?"

"I think she should get acquainted before you stick it in her, yes." Fang gulped again. "Serah, you get undressed too. We can talk about the art of getting clothes off later- Fang still doesn't know it, she just rips through whatever's blocking her way like a bloody animal." Faint color tinged Fang's cheeks at the explicit revelation. "Snow'll probably struggle with your clothes so much that you'll have to take 'em off yourself. No doubt he's a virgin too; you should probably wear a bra with a front bra-clasp to make him feel better about himself." Serah's cheeks followed suit of Fang's. Lightning waited a moment, then looked at them both when nothing happened. "Well? What're you waiting for? _Go_."

Serah flinched and started removing her blouse first. Fang also chose the top piece to come off before the bottom half. At least they were all the same up top. Or semi-the-same, at least. Serah pulled off her blouse from around her shoulders and looked up in time to see Fang, bare from the stomach up, clad only in boxers. Serah couldn't help her stare. Her body was liquefying in head again at the sight of Fang's exposed breasts.

The woman was making her boil inside, just by standing there. Serah blushed when Lightning arched an eyebrow at her, noticing her stare. _God, it's so hot._ Serah really had no idea what was turning her on so bad. Fang was beautiful, it was true, but the past week, Serah had been simmering in her heat, taking cold shower after cold shower to try to temper it, but the very slightest thing made her so slick and gooey. _I'm just getting anxious._ Serah told herself. _Now that it's so close, I'm getting excited, is all._

Serah managed to avert her eyes from Fang's impressive chest up to her face, where the woman was watching her stare at her breasts. Serah went crimson again and busied herself with taking off her bra. Fang hesitated removing her boxers. Serah slid out of her skirt deftly while Lightning watched the both. Now only clad in her underwear, Fang in her boxers, the girls came upon a standstill again. Fang was still sticking out impressively from the confines of her shorts. Serah bit her bottom lip, so freakin' wet, it was embarrassing. "You first." Serah mumbled, extremely self-conscious about how warm and damp her panties felt against her.

Fang looked over to Lightning one last time, who huffed. "If you two could take any longer... you already smell aroused, Fang. Hurry up."

Serah turned pink. The odor of arousal wasn't _all_ Fang...

Fang exhaled again, then gradually, she lifted the lip of her boxers and carefully pulled it down over her arousal. Fang let the boxers fall to the floor as she shivered at the sudden touch of air to her warm, erect dick. Kicking off her shorts, she observed Serah's stare. The girl seemed to be panting a little bit and a thin bead of sweat had welled on her forehead. _She's terrified._ Fang thought, observing what looked to be fear.

"You're so big, Fang..." Serah felt ridiculously turned on. Indeed, she might as well have been high, for how good she felt. The sight of Fang's erect penis was huge- and evidently a turn for her super-sensitive body. Serah felt like she was throbbing, the heat was so intense. Trying to shake off her arousal, Serah turned to Lightning, trying to stop her high, rebellious body. "Now what, Claire?"

"Touch her." Lightning instructed, nodding to Fang. "Play with her. Grab her balls and stroke her dick, Serah. Experiment." Lightning nodded to Fang, who was starting to look fearful again. "Lie down for this, Fang."

Fang stiffly backed onto the bed, where she braced herself on her forearms and elbows. Serah followed her onto the bed, glad her underwear had become a forgotten matter for the moment. Serah seemed just as shy as Fang. She looked down at Fang's lap, at her erection poking out at her, then back up to the woman. She bit her lower lip. "I'll be gentle, Fang."

"It's alright, Serah." Fang grunted, steeling herself. "Go ahead."

Timidly, Serah reached out.


End file.
